Cascode amplifiers conventionally comprise two transistors of like conductivity type having their main conduction paths serially connected. Where, for example, field-effect transistors are utilized, the first transistor operates as a common-source amplifier having its drain connected to the source of the second transistor which operates as a common-gate amplifier. Signals are applied to the gate of the first transistor while a reference potential is applied to the gate of the second transistor. Output signals are available at the drain of the second transistor. Such circuits are characterized by a voltage translation between their input and output terminals and by equality of the currents flowing in the several transistors. That is generally true whether the amplifier employs bipolar or field-effect transistors, or is configured in single-ended or differential configuration.
Voltage translation between input and output may be overcome by using a folded-cascode amplifier configuration. A first transistor operates effectively as a common-source amplifier having signals coupled to its gate. A second transistor of complementary conductivity type to the first transistor operates as a common-gate amplifier having a reference potential applied at its gate and having its source direct connected to the drain of the first transistor for receiving signal current therefrom. Quiescent operating current is supplied to the drain electrode of the first transistor and to the source electrode of the second transistor at their interconnection by, for example, a constant current generator. In such amplifiers, the respective main conduction paths of the two transistors are effectively in series for conducting signal currents, but are effectively in parallel for conducting quiescent current. Transistors P.sub.2 and N.sub.7 of FIG. 1, for example, are in folded-cascode configuration.
A further problem with known cascode amplifiers, whether of the conventional or folded variety, is the limitation of gain resulting from an inherent lack of current gain. Because the main conduction paths of the transistors are effectively in series for conducting signal current, the output current available from the second transistor is substantially equal to the signal current generated by the first transistor.
Cascode amplifiers are further voltage-gain limited by the resistance of the load connected to the output of the cascode stage. The latter problem is particularly acute in the case of field-effect transistor amplifiers wherein the output resistance of the FET is of low value as compared to the gate input resistance of subsequent FET circuitry.
In plural-stage amplifiers, such as a long-tailed pair amplifier stage having a conventional cascode amplifier stage in cascade connection therewith, as is useful in operational amplifiers, each stage ordinarily introduces a pole into the gain response as a function of frequency. These multiple poles cause the gain roll-off of the amplifier to exceed 6 db per octave so that the amplifier will not be suitable for use with large amounts of degenerative feedback (such as in a non-inverting unity follower configuration) without external, frequency-response shaping networks.